Thank's, Kurama!
by Double Kick
Summary: Tragedy besar merenggut sebagian haknya. "Lihat ini, ttebane!" suara ceria itu membuatnya mendongak, memperhatikan kardus bekas itu dengan tatapan sengit. "Naruto, Kaa-chan hanya berharap... Dia bisa sedikit mengatasi rasa kesepianmu itu." Apapun yang terjadi, jangan terlalu cepat kehilangan harapan terbesarmu. (Warn : AU, child!Naruto, single parent-Kushina, Hurt/Comfort, R&C?)


_Tragedy_ besar merenggut sebagian haknya. "Lihat ini, _ttebane_!" suara bernada ceria itu membuatnya mendongak, memperhatikan kardus bekas itu dengan tatapan sengit. "Naruto, _Kaa-chan_ hanya berharap... Dia bisa sedikit mengatasi rasa kesepianmu itu." Apapun yang terjadi, jangan terlalu cepat kehilangan harapan terbesarmu.

* * *

**Naruto (c) **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Thank's, Kurama! (c) Double Kick**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, bit Family**

**.**

_**(Warning : Alternate Universe, child and lonely!Naruto, single parent-Kushina.)**_

_**.**_

_**(I don't get any profit by write this ff. It just my own happiness.)**_

* * *

Aku menyentuh layar tab ku asal-asalan. Jari-jemariku menari abstrak di atasnya. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ah, Aku tak tahu.

_Dan tak mau tahu._

Entah kenapa, aku begitu kesal hari ini. Sudah diputuskan sejak tragedi pada hari itu, aku tak ingin keluar rumah lagi. Masa bodoh, kalau saja _Kaa-chan_ menyewakan guru privat atau _homescooling_ padaku.

Aku selalu membenci hidupku yang terbatas sejak peristiwa itu.

_Ego? Tidak tahu bersyukur? Apanya yang mau disyukuri!? Tch!_

Aku memandang layar tab itu sebentar, lalu melemparnya asal-asalan. Toh, tidak akan jatuh ke lantai, sebab aku sedang duduk menyandar di ranjang. Dan seperti biasa, Tab itu akan jatuh ke atas selimutku yang tebal, setelah sebelumnya memantul kecil, karena suatu tekanan.

Sungguh rutinitas yang membosankan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Berharap? Oh, kata menyebalkan macam apa itu? Bermimpi? Kosa kata rumit seperti apa yang harus menjelaskannya lebih rinci?

Yeah, bisa dibilang aku begitu tak menyukai hidupku yang sekarang.

Sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar, aku memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang dimodifikasi seindah mungkin. _Tou-chan_ yang mengusulkannya. Entah kenapa Ia bisa sangat bersemangat saat merancangnya bersama _Kaa-chan_ saat itu, sedangkan aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar di ranjang seperti ini. Langit-langitnya memang dimodifikasi seperti itu agar aku tak bosan menunggu—ralat, menghabiskan waktuku setiap hari hanya dengan memandang langit-langit unik itu.

_Pft, dan juga... ide bodoh macam apa itu, huh?_

Langit-langit kamar ini berwarna biru, dengan tempelan beberapa potongan kertas yang berbentuk awan. Pada malam hari, stiker-stiker berbentuk bintang transparan yang juga direkatkan pada langit-langit tersebut akan bersinar redup, seolah-olah ini adalah duplikat dari langit yang sesungguhnya. Sangat kekanak-kanakkan, bukan?

Lalu?

_Aku bosan dengan semua ini!_

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah jendela besar di dinding samping kamarku. Jendela itu terbuka lebar hanya untuk siang hari.

Yah, mana mungkin benda itu akan terbuka malam hari? Kau ingin semua barang berhargaku diambil maling? Atau bisa-bisa aku melihat sosok menyeramkan dibalik kegelapan yang tak kuharapkan? Bukannya aku takut, aku benci mengakuinya. Aku tak suka dengan wajah-wajah seram dan jelek yang ditunjukkan kepadaku kalau saja aku tak sengaja menatap mereka.

Yeah, benda-benda seperti batu, pasir, tembok-tembok pagar, serta tumbuh-tumbuhan dan binatang yang sempat kupandangi dari jendela itu seperti tersenyum mengejekku. Aku benci mereka. Memperhatikan mereka berlama-lama membuatku bosan, sangat bosan.

Sekaligus...

_Muak!_

Sejenak, gagang pintukamar ini bergerak. Seperti ingin dibuka, namun dengan niat yang diurungkan kembali. Dahiku agak berkerut melihat hal yang barusan. Siapa yang mempermainkan _mood_-ku disaat seperti ini? Kuakui, aku memang mudah untuk menjadi seorang emosian akhir-akhir ini.

Kemudian, pintu itu sedikit wanita paruh baya muncul setelahnya.

"_Kaa-chan_? _Doushitte_?" tanyaku bosan sambil menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat senang sampai-sampai kedua matanya terlihat menyipit. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Baru aku menyadarinya, Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak kardus berwarna coklat di depan dadanya. Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa repot-repot membawakanku sebuah kotak bekas yang tak ada gunanya seperti itu? Apakah nantinya Ia akan menyuruhku untuk bermain dengan kotak itu? _Oh, ayolah!_

"Lihat ini, _ttebane_!" suara bernada ceria itu membuatku agak mendongak, memperhatikan kardus yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu dengan tatapan sengit. Rupanya pikiranku tadi sempat membuatku agak menunduk, setidaknya membuang muka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya, meletakkan kardus besar tersebut di samping kakiku yang terbalut perban dan _gips_.

Aku memutar mataku bosan, "Apanya yang musti dilihat?" tanyaku setelahnya. _Kaa-chan_ tersenyum lembut. Aku memandang wajahnya dengan alis yang berkerut heran. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Entahlah, aku bukan _ilusionist_ yang kebanyakan bisa membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan satu tatapan mata yang tajam nan mengitimidasi seperti yangsering mereka lakukan di layar kaca.

"Seekor anak rubah jinak, _ttebane_!" sahut _Kaa-chan_ terlihat sangat bersemangat. Oh, tidak! Jangan lagi! Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Apa dia menyebutkan salah satu nama mahluk hidup yang hidupnya di alam terbuka? Aku tak suka hal-hal yang liar. Termasuk seekor anak rubah jinak kecil yang mungkin bisa menganggu—atau bahkan memperparah keadaanku yang sekarang.

Aku kembali menatap kardus yang Ia bawa tadi, lalu mengecek isinya. Benar saja, di dalam sana ada seekor anak rubah jinak dengan bulu berwarna oranye yang sedikit terlihat lusuh, dengan lingkaran hitam besar di mata kirinya. Dan mungkin, itu membuatnya menjadi agak... err... menggemaskan? Mungkin.

Aku memperhatikan anak rubah itu cukup lama. Badannya cukup bersih, namun kaki kanan bagian depannya lebih pendek daripada kaki-kaki lainnya.

Anak rubah ini cacat.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu menatap _Kaa-chan_ yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Dia akan menjadi temanmu, Naruto," ujar _Kaa-chan_masih menatapku. Ia lalu mengangkat anak rubah itu keluar dari kardusnya, lalu meletakkannya di sampingku.

_Hey! Ayolah! Siapa yang telah merencanakan semua ini? Sungguh menggelikan!_

"Naruto,"

_Kaa-chan_ memanggil namaku. Namun terkesan lebih pelan dan lembut. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan kudapati _Kaa-chan_ yang masih tersenyum menatapku. Aku menunduk dalam diam. Alisku agak menyatu, tak suka dengan keadaan ini.

"_Kaa-chan_ hanya berharap..." ujarnya perlahan. Aku ingin membantahnya, namun terlalu sungkan.

"Dia bisa sedikit mengatasi rasa kesepianmu itu," lanjutnya pelan. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian tersenyum padaku sejenak sebelum keluar sambil menutup pintu.

_**CKLEK**_

_Well_, pintu sudah tertutup kembali dan kuyakin _Kaa-chan_ sudah pergi menjauh.

"ARRGGHHHHH!" aku tidak suka. Entah kenapa erangan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut kecilku ini.

Aku sangat muak!

Aku langsung meremas sepreiku geram. Kenapa aku masih hidup? Lebih baik aku mati saja pada hari saat _tragedy itu _terjadi, daripada hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Benar-benar menyiksa. Batinku tak bisa berhenti untuk merasakan kegelisahan ini.

_Hidupku benar-benar menjadi terbatas!_

Sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku ini karena frustasi, kupandangi rubah kecil itu sebentar. Ia masih diam. Kutatap matanya sengit, seakan aku benci kepadanya. Oh _God_, Aku serius! Aku seperti seseorang yang sedang kerasukan pikirannya sekarang.

"Pergi sana," ujarku pelan.

Sekarang aku sedang bicara dengan seekor hewan.

Aku menatapnya heran, sekarang Ia malah mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan ekornya bersemangat. Apa emosiku yang seperti sekarang ini terlihat menarik baginya?

"Kubilang, pergi!" ujarku lagi, dengan sedikit membentak. Anak rubah itu malah mencoba bangkit dengan kaki kiri bagian depannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Oh ya, tak taukah Ia kalau hal itu terlihat sedikit mustahil baginya?

_**BLUKK**_

Sudah kuduga, Ia terjatuh kembali. Aku memutar mataku bosan.

"Kau anak rubah yang cacat! Kau tak bisa berdiri sempurna!" bentakku lagi. "Berapa kali pun kau mencoba, hasilnya akan tetap sama!"

Aku ngotot. Namun sepertinya, Ia sama sekali tak peduli, malah menggesek-gesekkan bulunya yang sedikit lusuh itu di betis kananku.

"Cih! Siapa yang peduli dengan tingkahmu itu?!"

_Kesabaranku telah terkuras habis sekarang._

Dengan sekali hentakan kakiku, aku menendangnya. Membuatnya terpental agak jauh, jatuh ke lantai. Lantas, Aku langsung merubuhkan kepalaku di atas bantal. Lalu dengan cepat, menutupi wajahku dengan selimut tebal yang sedaritadinya telah menangkupi setengah dari tubuhku.

Sesak. Sangat sesak. Entah kenapa aku merasa sesesak ini. Dada kiriku terasa sakit. Oh tuhan, kenapa kau terus menyiksaku seperti ini?

Aku bangkit, dan kembali duduk menyandar di ranjang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, kubongkar isi laci pada lemari kecil di sebelah ranjangku ini. Mencari sesuatu untuk membantuku kembali bernapas normal.

"Arrghh... si-sial... hhh..." umpatku dengan nafas setengah-setengah. Kemana benda yang begitu pentingnya itu pergi? Setahuku Ia selalu berada di sini setiap kali kubutuhkan. Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Dengan segera, pandanganku tertuju ke bagian kosong di sebelah figura tepat di atas lemari rendah tersebut. Sudah kuduga, benda kecil yang penting itu sudah menghilang.

Tiba-tiba rubah kecil itu melompat ke atas perutku. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sedang digigitnya. Menyadari bahwa benda yang sedang kucari itu ternyata sedang berada di genggaman rahangnya, aku langsung merampasnya dengan segera. Dan dengan tergesa, aku menyemprotkan gas _oxygen_ tambahan tersebut ke dalam mulutku.

"Hahh... hahh..." cih! Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega juga.

Baru saja kusadari, rubah kecil ini tidak ingin berpindah dari atas perutku. Aku mengangkatnya, lalu melemparnya dengan kasar. Sedikit berharap agar rubah kecil itu akan jera, lalu diam dengan manis di sudut kamar. Alih-alih terwujud, rubah itu malah kembali melompat-lompat paksa dengan ketiga kakinya yang tersisa.

Begitu mengenaskan.

Terlebih, Ia kembali melompat naik ke atas perutku.

"KUBILANG, MENJAUH DARIKU, TEME!" teriakku keras. Kuyakin, sekarang _Kaa-chan_ tengah memejamkan mata sambil menggingit ujung ibu jarinya seperti biasa, aku sering mendapatinya bersikap seperti itu diam-diam dari luar kamar saat kerap kali mendengar suara kerasku.

Aku kembali mendorongnya kuat, menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya sampai bertubrukan dengan dinginnya marmer kelabu di bawah sana. Dan rubah itu kembali melompat-lompat kegirangan, naik ke atas tulang keringku.

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA, HAH!?" teriakku, lagi. Oh, ayolah, aku tahu ia tak akan mendengarnya. Aku tahu itu! Tapi tidakkah Ia bosan dengan teriakanku tadi? Tidakkah Ia merasa bahwa teriakan keras seperti itu akan memekakkan telinganya?!

Sekali lagi, aku melemparkannya ke lantai, namun kali ini jaraknya terlampau cukup jauh untuk dicapai lagi dari tubuhku.

"Tidakkah kau... menyerah pada kenyataan?"

Kurasakan, pandanganku mengabur. Terhalang akan sesuatu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa malu akan kekuranganmu itu, _rubah_?"

Sesuatu yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku, sesuatu yang memaksa keluar.

"Kau tak akan bisa... setara dengan rubah-rubah lain, apa kau tahu itu?"

Bulir-bulir bening akhirnya lolos mengalir, membuat pipiku terasa basah nan sembab.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku, sekali lagi. Namun kali ini dengan suara yang serak akan tangisan.

"HENTIKAN! BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MERASA TIDAK SENDIRIAN!" bentakku keras dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kumohon.. Kumohon, hentikan..."

Apa...

Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini karena seekor rubah kecil yang cacat?

"Kau.. benar-benar mirip sepertiku, rubah. Tapi, kau... kau masih memiliki harapan dalam hidupmu, bukan?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan, entah kepada siapa aku berharap akan jawabannya. Entah kepada siapa. Nyalangnya, aku malah menatap rubah itu penuh harap.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan bermain denganku." Aku tersenyum sembari sesegukan. Kuputuskan untuk meraih tongkat penyandangku, lalu mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tongkat beserta gips besar di kaki kananku. Aku memandangnya lama, sebelum berjongkok dengan susah payah dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kurasa, aku bisa memberimu nama, 'Kurama'." Aku tersenyum, menatap Kurama dengan mata yang lembab.

"Ayo, Kurama. Ayo kita berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah." Ajakku kepadanya. Dengan beberapa anggukan, aku mengikatkan tali kecil ke lehernya, kemudian mengawalinya keluar dari kamarku.

Bisa kulihat wajah haru _Kaa-chan_ yang sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tangis walaupun sudut-sudut matanya telah meneteskan beberapa bulir bening yang terlihat indah, kontras dengan parasnya yang cantik.

"_Kaa-chan_, aku akan bermain bersama Kurama di luar. Hanya sebentar, aku janji!" walau masih sesegukan, aku menampilkan dua jariku di depan wajah sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak disangka, tiba-tiba _Kaa-chan_ memelukku erat-erat.

"Bermainlah, Naruto! Bermainlah bersama Kurama milikmu itu, _ttebane_! Jadikanlah ia sahabat yang setia untukmu! Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang-orang kejam di luar sana, _ne_. Janji kepada _Kaa-chan_?" Kaa-chan memandangiku lamat-lamat. Aku menyunggingkan cengiran yang membuat semua orang teringat akan sosok _Tou-chan_.

"Janji!"

.

.

.

_**FINISH**_

.

.

.

_**EPILOG**_

"Hey, Kurama! Tangkap ini!" dengan semangat, aku melemparkan piringan ke arahnya, Ia melompat dan mengigitnya, lalu berlari ke arahku dengan cepat, walaupun kecepatannya masih kalah dibandingkan dengan peliharaan teman-temanku yang lain.

Namun aku tak peduli.

Selambat apapun dia, bagaimanapun cara larinya, sejelek apapun tampangnya di depan mata orang-orang banyak, aku tak peduli. Kurama adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan aku tak peduli apapun tentang pendapat orang-orang asing tentangnya. Seperti pesan _Kaa-chan_ kepadaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kini, di usiaku yang menginjak tujuh belas, aku tak menginginkan apapun. Kehadiran teman sih, boleh-boleh saja. Tapi yang namanya pacar? Belum, tuh. Aku juga tak terlalu peduli, selagi aku masih memiliki sahabat setiaku yang satu ini.

"Anak pintar." Aku mengusap-ngusap bulu kepalanya pelan selagi Ia mengendus-ngendus kakiku. Aku tersenyum menatap kakiku.

"Naruto!"

Kutolehkan kepala, dan menemukan seseorang berambut raven gaya pantat ayam sedang berjalan santai ke arahku sambil membawa sebuah kantong kertas berwarna oranye dan bermotif mangkuk mi ramen kesukaanku. Dan lalu, Ia menyerahkan kantong itu kepadaku.

"Ini untukmu. Kau bisa memakainya untuk pertandingan futsal antar universitas bulan depan, bukan?" Sasuke—teman pertamaku itu tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar dan menepuk pundaknya akrab. "_Thank's_, _sob_!" ujarku sambil lalu membuka kantung kertas itu dengan rakus. Isinya adalah sepatu bola bermerek Nike berwarna kuning cerah gradasi oranye.

"Waahh! _Arigatou na_, Sasuke-_teme_!" candaku kepadanya. Wajahnya berubah masam, lalu Ia menjawab, "_Douitta, dobe_."

Sebuah tepukan hangat terasa di pundakku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan _Kaa-chan_ yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Apa kau punya permintaan di usiamu yang ke-tujuh belas, Naruto _ttebane_?" aku tersenyum, lalu menerawang sambil mengusap dagu. Kurasakan endusan Kurama pada kaki kananku. Aku tertegun.

"Aku ingin Kurama memiliki yang normal sepertiku."

Kulihat, _Kaa-chan_ ikut tertegun. Namun Sasuke malah tersenyum. "Aku kenal dua orang medis yang bisa menanganinya." Ujarnya santai. Aku melongo takjub, "Siapa?" Ia berujar cepat, "Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga. Mungkin kau akan segera berkenalan dengan mereka." Aku tersenyum sumringah, lalu mengepalkan tangan ke udara kosong, terlalu bersemangat.

Kembali mengelus kepala Kurama pelan, aku berujar kepadanya,

"Kau tahu, Kurama? Kalau saja kau tak pernah muncul, aku tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa aku masih bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang kuderita hanyalah patah tulang biasa. Sedangkan dirimu lebih mengerti akan rasa kesepian permanen di sebelah sini." Aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang telah seukuran rubah dewasa, dan mengelus pangkal kaki kanannya lembut.

"Tak apa-apa, kawan. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa menggunakan seluruh bagian tubuhmu tanpa cacat fisik yang akan membuatmu terlihat jelek, hehe." Sekali lagi, aku nyengir. Dan langsung mendekap Kurama dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank's for reading, Minna! :) Mind to leave some review or critic? I'll take much respectable on it! :D


End file.
